Drako's Revenge
by athenadreamer
Summary: This story takes place right after Splinter defeats Drako in the Battle Nexus. Drako has come to the earth to have his revenge on Splinter. And he may just push Splinter over the edge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Splinter was walking down the sewers. He had just return from the battle nexus where her defeated Drako. Slowly walking down with a cane and his foot in splint where he broke his leg. He couldn't wait to get home and see his sons.

"Thought you would get off easy didn't you rat" snarled a voice.

Splinter turned his head to look for the voice when Drako appeared out of the shadows in front of him.

"So you have come this way to Earth have you" said Splinter.

"I was the most feared fighter until you came along and took that from me. I will not rest until your body is broken and you beg for mercury."

"I'm afraid you that will never rest then" Splinter get ready into an attack position.

Drako lunged at Splinter, but Splinter leaped and hit Drako on the head. As he landed back on the ground, Drako wrapped him around with his tail. He squeezed him then threw him onto the other side of the sewer into the walls.

Splinter then heard something that terrified him more then anything in the world.

"I think I heard something over here Leo."

"We will check it out then Mikey."

Behind Drako, stood two turtles in ninja masks, one in blue and one in orange. Both looked to be about twelve.

"Master Splinter" screamed Leo.

"What the shell is going" asked Mikey.

Splinter tried to rise up on his feet. "My sons you must get away from here now!"

"Sons?" Drako stared at the turtles. "So the great warrior Splinter is also a father to little turtles." He laughed evilly.

He then lunged at the turtles with great speed. Leo stood ready to fight. Mikey screamed like a girl. Splinter screamed "My sons!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Drako lunged at the turtles when Leo punched him in the face

Drako lunged at the turtles when Leo punched him in the face. Mikey final stopped screaming and kicked Drako on his side. Drako stumbled down.

Splinter rose up but not only was his foot broken now but his arm was in terrible pain. He had to hold on to it. "My sons go back to the lair. This is not battle for you" he said.

"That is where you're wrong rat. They just now enter this fight" Drako snarled.

Drako grabbed Mikey and threw him into Leo both hitting the walls so hard that it crumbled under them. They were both out like a light.

"Leonardo! Michelangelo! NO!" screamed Splinter. He tried to run towards them but he couldn't move fast now.

Drako went over to the two turtles and pick up one in each of his hand. Splinter was still slowly coming towards them. "Put my sons down now!!"

Drako just laughed. "To show such a weakness is disgraceful of battle nexus champion. You should have thought more careful about fighting rat. Someone always get hurts."

Splinter was now furious he tried to leap at Drako. But Drako just kicked into the water. Then everything became dark.

_I may new here. So please be patince with my work. I would love to get some reviews to see what I'm doing right or wrong._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Hey, I think he is waking up" said a voice.  
Splinter opened his eyes and saw his other two sons. Two turtles were standing over him. Like the other two they both looked to be about 12. One of the turtles was in a red ninja mask the other in a purple ninja mask.

"Raphael. Donatello" he said. "Where are your brothers?"

Both look at each other then at Splinter. "We haven't seen them" said Don. "We heard some noise and ran here and found you knock out."

Splinter was now on the verge of tears. Drako had taken two of his sons. What he planned to do with them was a mystery. His sons would pay for his victory. He wouldn't rest until they were home safe. "My sons, Michelangelo and Leonardo are in great danger. You must help me back to the lair. I need to do something before we go looking for them."

Drako had taken the two turtles down the sewers. He was looking for a place to hide these things, as he called them, until he came up with a great revenge plan against the rat. He finally found an abounded subway station. He saw a few subway cars that he knew would be perfect cages for the brats.

He threw Leonardo in the one first. As he turned around he felt something hit him on the back. He turned to see Leonardo staring at him ready to fight. "Put my brother down" he screamed.

Drako looked down at Mikey. "Oh you mean him" he asked cruelly. Mikey was slowly opening his eyes now. "Leo" he asked sleepily.

Drako used his tail and tied it around Mikey's throat. He was gasping of air and turning blue. "Leo, I can't breathe" he said weakly.

Drako said "Be a good turtle and stay in that" he said as he pointed to the subway car. "Or your brother won't live to see the rat again." He was now squeezing tighter.

Leo knew he had to surrender. He back up into the car and Drako threw Mikey in with him. Leo screamed as Drako was locking the doors with chain. "You won't stop Master Splinter or my other brothers! They will stop you!"

Drako stopped and looked shocked "What is this? There more of you?" Leo shut his mouth knowing he made a big mistake. "Well, it would be a shame not to include them in this fun now won't it." Drako laughed and left the room as Leo was crying out "NO!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Splinter was in his room looking at the wall where there was a pool of water on it. The pool was picture of the daimyo ruler of battle nexus.

"I'm sorry my friend" said the daimyo. "But I have a problem with the shadow ninjas. Mostly likely hired by Drako to make sure I won't go and help you."  
Splinter looked down. "I understand Daimyo" he said.

"I have much sympathy with your pain, for I too have a son" Daimyo said. "But I know you can defeat Drako again." After that the water disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile Ralph was punching his punching bag so hard that it was on the verge of being broken. Don just looked at him. He knew better then to try to reason with him when he was anger like this.

"We got to go and find them! WE HAVE TO FIND OUR BROTHERS!" he screamed.

"Well, if you want to be with them so badly why don't you come with me" said a voice in the shadow.

* * *

Splinter picked up a katana and practice a few swings with it. Normally he would use a weapon, but he couldn't take chances with his sons' safety. He would need every advantage now that his leg with damage. He then heard a screams coming from outside. "Donatello! Raphael!" he screamed he ran out and to find damage done to the walls and his last two sons no where to be seen.

Splinter fell to his knees and screamed "NO!"

* * *

**_I think I'm now getting the hang of this. So I hope my stories are going to get better. I really would like some more reviews though. I need to try and improve._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile Drako had the two turtles in his hands carrying them back to the subway car. He unlocked the chain and threw them in really hard. Leo ran over to them to see if they were alright.

"Donnie! Ralph! Are you alright?" he asked.

"We're fine" Ralph answered as he rubbed his head. He stopped when he saw Mikey on the floor not moving. "MIKEY!" he screamed as he

Leo held him back. "Ralph he okay. He just needs rest."  
Don turned to see Drako "YOU DID THAT. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HURT MIKEY!" Ralph and Leo just stared at him. It was really rare that Don ever lost his temper.

Don in a fit of rage jumped up and look like he was going to punch Draco. But he was grabbed by the arm. Draco said "I'm so sick of you things driving me crazy. You are as bad as the rat. Someone should teach you a lesson." He then squeezed Don arm so hard that he let out a scream. Leo and Ralph were pleading with Draco to let him go. Draco just smiled and said "Should I break his arm or rip it off his body."

"PUT MY SON DOWN!"

Draco turned and saw in the shadows….

* * *

_**THE CLIMAX FIGHT IS COMMING SOON!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Master Splinter jumped out of the shadows and slashed his katana at Drako, who saved himself from an injury by jumping out of the way.

"How did you find me?" asked Drako.

"I could smell your stench from the lair. You are going to release my sons or else!"

"Or else what?" joked Drako.

Splinters eyes narrowed me threw katana straight into Drako's face who caught it with his bare hands. With that distraction Splinter jumped kicked him in the face knocking him down to the floor. He then ran over to the subway car where his sons were kept.

"MASTER SPLINTER WATCH OUT!" screamed his sons.

He turned and behind him Drako had now taken possession of his katana and was going to stab him in the back. Splinter retaliated by punching him in the side and kicking him on his other side. In his pain, Drako had dropped the katana. But that that distraction didn't last long as he took his tail like a whip and slashed it against Splinter. He slammed into the subway car causing the glass to break. Though Drako was extremely injured he still had enough power left in him to use his tail and tries we use the breath out of Splinter's lungs.

"Ha, I win rat! First I will kill you then those pathetic creatures you call sons!"

Splinter spoke slowly "YOU WILL NOT!" Splinter the bit into Drako's tail and then start savagely punching and kicking him until at last Drako stayed down. He was still alive from the slow breaths he was still using.

Splinter then ran over to the subway car finding the katana that had been forgotten in the fight he sliced the chains off. Leo, Don, Raph, and even Mikey (who woke up during the fight) ran out and hugged their father.

"It is so nice to know you are safe, my sons" said Splinter. With those final words he slipped down and fainted.

* * *

_**Sorry everyone for not getting this chapter up sooner but my computer was infected with a virus. I had to care that. There's only one more left!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You haven't heard the last of me rat! I will have my revenge!" screamed Drako as the Daimyo and his soldiers took him away. Splinter just walked away back to his home to see his sons.

* * *

"Master Splinter you shouldn't be up" screamed Leo as he came home. Splinter didn't look like he should be up either. His arm was in a sling, he was walking with a cane, his head was bandage, and he even bruises with a black eye.

"I'm alright my son" said Splinter as he walked over to a chair.

"No you're not dad" screamed Ralph! "You need to rest more and relax we got to make sure you get better!"

Splinter stared hard at his sons. He then turn to Don saying "Donatello, where you and your brothers listening in on my conversation with the Daimyo?"

The look on Don's face said it all. They had heard the Daimyo telling him that his leg would never fully heal and he will probably need to walk with a cane forever.

Splinter took a deep breathe "My sons, though I may not be able to be as I once was. It is nothing for you to despair. I can still use the martial arts. I will still be your father. Don't fear the future, you understand?"

They all said "Yes, sensei."

Mikey then came up and was trying to hug Splinter when he step on his skateboard causing him to fly into the air screaming "COWBUGBA!" landing on Splinter and injuring him more. "Oops" he said. He brothers then started wrestling him a beating him up while Splinter watched his Soap Operas.

* * *

**_Well, that is it. The end of the story. Tell me what you think. _**


End file.
